Missing Pieces
by Gunslaanger
Summary: Chris's Life is just getting back on track after the events of the movie, but there is something missing from her life. What will it take to find the missing piece and will she loose herself while finding it?
1. chapter 1

This is the first fan fiction that I have ever written and I would really appreciate all the reviews that I can get. 

"Eliza, honey did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah Mom"

"Eliza, what did I tell you about saying yeah?"

"Yes Mom"

"Better.  Go get your bath, its getting late."

"Will you read me a story tonight?"

"Sure just let me finish cleaning the table and wash the dishes."

Everything was just getting back to normal for Chris after the incident with Alex Montel.  Her arm was healed and she was back to 100%.  But there was something that was missing and she could not put her finger on what it could possibly be.  She has a great daughter and had been blessed with a great job that she loved and friends and family that she loved and who loved her.  But that was not enough for her.  Why?  Chris decided to just focus on what was going right for her and hopefully the missing piece would just drop in her lap.

"Eliza, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing mama you just look happy that's all.  Its been a while since you seemed happy."

"That's because I am honey.  Now hurry and get ready for bed.  I'll be there in a minute."

Chris said this with a smile because regardless of what was missing she was the happiest she could remember being in a long time.

On the way to work in the morning after dropping Eliza off at school, Chris made her daily stop at the coffee shop.  Chris had to have her coffee in the morning to keep from being a complete bitch during the day.  While walking to her car she heard her name called from behind.  She turned around to find the caller and when she saw him the shock caused her to drop her coffee.

"When did they let you out?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long.  I went out of town for spring break.  Before I get to the story I want to thank Aur, Baby TinkerBell, hopping, and Tobias for their reviews.  Please keep them coming.

Recap: While walking back to her car she heard her name called from behind.  She turned around to find the caller and when she saw him, the shock caused her to drop her coffee.

"When did they let you out?"

************************************************************************

"I got out last week."

"Good for you.  Look Eli, I don't have time for this right now.  I've got to get to work."

"Don't worry this won't take long."

"You've got 2 minutes."

Chris was praying that he would hurry it up because she did not want to do this and she certainly did not appreciate him catching her off guard like this. 

"Good.  I just want to know how Eliza is doing.  Does she ask about me?  Does she miss me?  Could I see her sometime?" 

Chris could tell that Eli was nervous.  He was rambling and fidgeting with his hands the way he used to before.  Before he went away.

"Eliza is doing fine.  She is on the honor roll at school.  She is happy and I think you know that she asks about you and that she misses you.  And as to whether or not you get to she her", Chris paused and let out a sigh.  

She had not prepared herself for this.  She had honestly thought that he would not be back so soon and if he did she figured that he would at least call first.

"I just don't know.  You have been gone so long and we have been through a lot in the past few months and we are finally getting back on track and I don't want you to mess that up."

"Come on Chris!  She is my daughter too.  I just want to see her."

"Let me think about it." 

Chris glanced down at her watch.  

"Shit! Now I'm late to work.  Give me your number and I'll give you a call sometime soon."

Chris hurried to work and was only a few minutes late to work.  Chris tired to sneak in without Hondo noticing.    
  


"I see you Sanchez."

"Sorry Hondo."

"It's Ok.  Just don't make it a habit."

"Yes sir."

"Hurry up and get changed were starting in 5." 

While running exercises and drills Chris seems a little distracted.  She was doing the drills, but she was not all the way there.  Her focus was on Eli and their daughter.  Why did he have to come back now when things were just starting to work out?  I mean it's not like he was a bad father for the three and a half years that he was around.  He was there for Eliza and me.  He just couldn't leave the drugs alone.  I mean he was not a user he was dealing.  I told him to stop.  I damn near begged him to stop so that he could be around for me and Eliza, so we could get married and be a family.  He just would not listen and before it was all said and done he got 6 years in a state facility.  

He must have gotten out on good behavior.  I mean I don't have a problem with him seeing his daughter.  I would love it actually because Eliza needs her father.  I just have to make sure that he sticks around.  She is older now and I don't think she can take him leaving again and truthfully, neither can I.  I just can't go through that again.  It was pure hell when he left.  I was so scared.  I just can't do it.  I've been through enough already.

"Sanchez!"

"Sanchez!"

Jim was trying to get his partner, Chris' attention.  He wanted to know what was up with her.  Why she was acting so strange today?

"Chris you alright?  What is going on with you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." said Chris as her thoughts were broken by Jim.

"You're not ok.  You have been in a daze all day and you have not been focused.  Come on let me know what is on your mind."

"Look, Jim I told you I was fine."

"Your fine my ass!"

"Would you just leave it alone?  I'm fine for the last time."

"Whatever you say." 

And with that Jim left he alone.  He knew that she would talk when she was ready.  And she knew that he would be ready to listen when she was ready.

The day continued with tension between Chris and Jim.  They were both pissed off at each other.  Jim was mad at Chris for not checking her emotions and problems at the door like the rest of their SWAT team had and Chris was angry at Jim for badgering her earlier.

By the end of the day, Chris was totally ignoring Jim because she was both consumed with thoughts of Eli and being pissed off at Jim.

When work was done, Chris made her way to the locker room to get cleaned up.  Chris was tired from stressin' all day and a hot shower is just what she needed to relax.  When Chris had finished, she walked over to a shirtless Jim who was still getting dressed and plobbed down next to him.  At first nothing was said.  Jim knew she was there, but he did not acknowledge her.  Chris just watched him get ready.  Even though they had spent the day mad at each other, she was comforted by his presence.  He had this calmness about him that was soothing to her.  Chris' emotions were out of control today and Jim was just what she needed.  When he was almost finished she spoke.

"Jim, you want to go get a drink when you're finished?"

Jim simply nodded.  She was ready to talk.


End file.
